


The Skywalker - Kenobi Triplets

by emaz0225



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force made them do it, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Andrew Wan Skywalker - Kenobi,  Niklaus Mace Skywalker - Kenobi, Anika Padmé Skywalker - Kenobi.





	The Skywalker - Kenobi Triplets

_**15 year old Anakin wipes his brow well he listens to the teacher draw on about important stuff he looks at see his best friends Dreu and Nik looking bored with the lecture. 1 hour later the class ends and Anakin has 30 minute break till he has to mediate and then sparing with Master Obi-Wan. He gets to his door and it slides open and he sees his room full of spare parts and clothes he heads to the refresher and He puts his hands under the water to cup it and to cool down his face. He sighs and gets up and heads to his mat and he starts to calm down for his mediation and the forces just starts to confuse him more. It tells him that him and Obi Wan need to have children.**_


End file.
